Estando junto a ti
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Un poemilla de amor dedicado a la única pareja (medio formal) de la serie. Pensamientos de cada uno :o M/R
1. Estando junto a ti

Estando junto a ti (Mariah)  
  
by: Alexia  
  
Estoy en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana, con mi vista perdida, en esas gotas que resvalan por ella.  
Hace una noche fría, lluviosa, pero que lo bueno de ésta, es que las nubes no tapan la hermosa luna que nos rodea. La contemplo y me fijo en el frío, mirando fijamente la luna puedo apreciar como mi mente forma tu rostro en ella y un extraño calor empieza a encenderse en mi.  
  
Mi corazón, al recordarte, late con fuerza. Es ese sentimiento que nunca podré olvidar, el tenerte a mi lado y no tener que preocuparme por más.  
Cuando cerca de mi estás, me siento protegida, ya que un tigre como tú, siempre ayuda y defiende a una gatita como yo.  
  
Cuando tus ojos dorados se clavan en los mios, de esa forma tan dulce con la que me miras, es como si me derritiera y paralizara a la vez, mi pecho se inquieta, ya que mi corazón no deja de palpitar rápido, ese sentimiento que sólo me ocurre cuando a tu lado estoy. A veces noto un calor en mi mejillas cuando veo tu hermosura, tu cabello largo y negro, tu aspecto tan felino, pero sobre todo tus ojos, esos ojos que me dan tanto amor y que me queman en mi interior.  
  
Siempre te he apreciado, desde que éramos pequeños, tú me enseñaste a ser una gran blader, tú fuiste mi maestro, un gran amigo, siempre me protegías y aún lo sigues haciendo. Con el paso de los años al ir madurando, me di cuenta que no era solo aprecio, lo que sentía hacia ti, era algo mucho más que eso, yo te quería, lo que sentía era el gran sentimiento del amor, ya que descubrí que de ti me había enamorado. Un amor al principio imposible ya que en un malentendido debía odiarte y llamarte traidor. Pero gracias al destino, todo aquello se arregló y ahora libremente puedo pensar en ti, como mi gran amor. Me atrevería a decir que tú eres mi verdadero amor, ya que estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ya que sé, que en ningún otro lado mejor voy a estar.  
  
Al mirarte con mis ojos, la alegría me alberga, y todo pensamiento triste se desvanece de ésta.  
Cuando a mi te acercas siento tu dulce calor, muy acogedor, del que no me separaría jamás y siempre que a mi lado estés, no temeré, porque sé que tú siempre me protegerás.  
  
Calidez, dulzura y protector, así eres tú, mi querido Ray.  
Y estés donde estés siempre en ti pensaré, y recordaré este sentimiento que muy pronto dejaré de aferrar, para liberarlo en tus oidos y finalizarlo sellándolo con un dulce beso en tus labios, que espero con toda mi alma que me devuelvas, para que el sello que nos una, no se rompa nunca en la vida.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: Bueno, creo que está claro que eso, son los pensamientos de nuestra gatita Mariah, hacia Ray...  
Espero que os haya gustado, estuve inspirada ese día y pensé en esta pareja ^^  
Además fue mi amiga Misao-Chan, quien me dio la idea, ya que ella publicó algo parecido... (que no igual)  
Y si queréis que haya uno parecido a éste, sobre Ray, pedídlo, ¡no os cortéis!  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Ana - (La mayor fan de esta pareja que yo conozco) ^_~ espero que te haya gustado, esto es lo que te había comentado...  
  
Bra - A ti también te lo dedico, gracias por todo... ^^  
Y también se lo dedico a todos aquellos a los que les gusta lo que escribo y me lo demuestran ^^ 


	2. Recordándote

Estando junto a ti (Ray)  
  
by: Alexia  
  
Me encuentro tumbado boca arriba, en mi cama, en mi habitación, mirando ciertamente a nada, pues mi mente está fija en esos pensamientos, pensamientos que por más que intento dejar a un lado, me resulta imposible hacerlo:  
  
Hace bastante tiempo que no te veo, y eso hace que me inquiete, me preocupe y en parte, me entristezca. Mi mente va formando tu bello rostro, con tus ojos dorados, tan dulces y enternecedores, tu cabello largo y rosáceo, con esa cinta que te pones a modo de diadema y que parecen ciertamente dos orejas de un gato. Sí, eso eres tú, una linda gatita, que cuando está enfadada saca sus uñas, pero que cuando está tranquila y normal, es el ser mas adorable y tierno del mundo.  
  
Siempre he sentido en mi, el impulso de protegerte, tal vez porque siempre te he visto tan inocente e indefensa, y no podía evitar ayudarte. Pero al crecer, me di cuenta de que en el fondo era más que eso, tú también creciste y eso se notaba, ya que ahora no eres una niña y tu belleza ha incrementado con un rostro más lindo y con un cuerpo bien formado...  
  
En una época, tuve que separarme de ti, debía irme del pueblo y aclarar dudas que tenía en mi cabeza, a veces me arrepiento de haberte dejado en aquel momento, pero sé que hice bien, pues lo que me pasó a continuación cambió mi vida y en parte la mejoró. Cuando nos encontramos en el campeonato asiático, pasado algún tiempo desde que me fui, vosotros teníais rencor hacia mi y me llamábais traidor, palabras que salidas de tu boca, me herían profundamente el alma. Pero tras nuestro enfrentamiento en las finales, nuestra amistad regresó, y lo hizo más fortalecida que nunca. Ese día en especial, es el recuerdo con el que mas cariño guardo en mi memoria, el día en el que nos reconciliamos...  
  
Meses de eso pasaron y el destino nos volvió a juntar, esta vez en los campeonatos mundiales, en los que me demostrste tu aprecio y preocupación hacia mi, eso ocurrió cuando resulté herido en mi combate y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, y tú en todo momento, estuviste a mi lado, eso me hizo muy feliz, que te preocuparas de esa forma por mi. Al abrir los ojos y verte a ti, tu belleza, creí que estaba en el cielo y tú eras un ángel (puede que fuera porque aún estaba adormecido :P)  
  
Siempre te estaré agradecido, por tu aprecio y amistad, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, y espero algún día decir.  
Me gustaría que fuera algo más, pero no quiero estropear lo que nos une, ya que es lo mas bonito que tengo de mi vida, así que me conformaré aunque algún día lo esperaré...  
Mi gran sueño secreto eres tú, que algún día te tenga entres mis brazos y poderte besar con libertad, ya que tu ternura y simpatía se clavaron en mi corazón desde hace tiempo y espero algún día que lo sepas y te des cuenta de mi amor.  
  
Eso y más, es lo que por ti siento, y algún día podrás saber, que yo siempre te querré. Eres mi linda gatita Mariah, y así será por siempre, ya que nunca olvidaré estos sentimientos que tú me hiciste sentir, ni tampoco te olvidaré a ti, si no puedo verte, iré a buscarte a donde sea, porque ya sabes que haría por ti lo que fuera.  
Te protegeré por siempre, de eso puedes estar segura, porque nunca permitiría que alguien te hiriera.  
  
Resumiendo (en defintiva): te quiero, quiero que seas mía, mi amor es superior a mi, y no puedo apartarlo de mi mente, es un loco y apasionado sentimiento que algún día oirás en tus oídos con un dulce susurro procedente de mis labios...  
  
FIN  
  
*Epílogo: "Algún día los pensamientos de estos dos grandes felinos se darán a conocer en ambos, y cuando eso ocurra, será un verdadero y único final".  
  
Notas: Esta vez le ha tocado a Ray ^^ por peticiones vuestras... :P espero que os haya gustado, y dejad review, decidme lo que opináis en ellos, lo que os ha gustado y lo que no...  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Ana: ¡Petición aceptada! y aquí está... ^_^  
  
Bra: Domo arigato (de nuevo^^), espero que este también te haya gustado ^_~  
Y como siempre también a todos aquellos a los que les haya gustado ^_~ 


End file.
